


Something Akin to Falling in Love

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Will, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Smut, Vulnerable Hannibal, season 4, slight angst, substance use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Will while in a drunked state takes out his built up bitterness and anger on Hannibal. Hannibal breaks down which leads to greater understanding between them as well as passionate sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for nim-lock who doanted to Planned Parenthood for Fandom Trumps Hate! Thanks for buying my fic! <3

 Will pushed his hair out of his face and turned away from Hannibal, creating distance between them. He took a long drag from his cigarette; his other hand rubbing the outside of his whiskey-filled glass.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke, Will. It’s unimaginable to me for you to damage your body in such a way.” Hannibal’s voice was unsure. He wavered between stepping closer, placing a hand on Will’s back, or walking away.

 

“Why? Don’t want my lungs to get too smoky? Need to be able to adjust the flavor to your own liking?” Will let out a breath, turning to Hannibal and blowing the smoke in his direction. It was immature, but he needed a way to lash out.

 

Hannibal coughed, his eyes full of question, and a large amount of pain. “I thought we were past all this, Will. After everything that’s transpired between us, the things we’ve done, the lengths we’ve gone to be together.”

 

“Some things never really go away. The teacup always has the fracture marks.” Will paused, taking another drink. “Beautiful as it may be, examining it still brings back a measure of pain, resentment.”

 

“Will, please…Don’t…”Hannibal almost choked out the words. “Don’t pull away. Distance like this between us brings back memories of those long years of separation.”

 

Will looked back at him for a moment, resting his drink on the balcony. The waves crashed loud and rough against the shore. His emotions seemed to mirror their intensity. The moonlight lit on Hannibal’s eyes; they were shining with subtle tears. 

 

Will both wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him close and make both of their pain go away. But the other stubborn, hurt part of him wanted to keep hurting him. Little jabs from sharp words that would never be forgotten.

 

“Maybe it’s best if I go my own way for a while,” Will rubbed the cigarette butt against the railing to put it out. He rarely smoked, but the buildup of tension, unresolved anger, mounting resentment had him searching for some relief.

 

“You would leave now?” Hannibal’s body was straight, stiff. His face defeated, but there was anger flashing in his eyes.

 

“Yes.” Will knew he would never be able to go through with leaving. They were too connected. He knew now that neither of them could survive desperation. But right now he wanted to make Hannibal hurt.

 

Hannibal made a soft noise. If Will didn’t know better he would have taken it for a sob. “If you’ve wanted to leave, if you’ve planned on leaving someday, why put me through believing you wanted me as much as I want you.”

  
Hannibal’s voice was low and heavy. Will didn’t want to meet his eyes, but could tell from a quick glance that Hannibal was indeed crying. It gave him some satisfaction. It was one of the few times he had seen Hannibal lose emotional control. Will had lost control so many times. Been a mess over and over from Hannibal’s manipulations, even if had Hannibal insisted he always had Will’s best interest in mind. It felt good to inflict pain back.

 

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.”

 

 There it was Will had said it. What was hanging over both of their heads, the words always stuck in his throat. It hung in the air between them like a dark cloud.

 

Hannibal recoiled as if Will had slapped him. In fact, he was wishing he had instead. It would have stung less.

 

“Do you need me to beg, Will? Beg and plead for you to stay? Get down on my knees.” Tears fell freely from his eyes.

 

“You would make light of this?” Will was facing him now, breathing hard, his anger already dissipating into regret.

 

“Not at all, Will. I am dead serious.” Hannibal went to his knees, looking up at Will with an expression Will had never seen before. It was vulnerable, terrified, and completely at Will’s mercy. “Please don’t leave.”


End file.
